Missile Launcher
through the Juggernaut bundle. (Pre 4.3.0 Update) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 4 missiles |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Explosive|currency = Gold}} Mis6.png|Old Design Of Missile Launcher. Mis5.png|Missile Launcher In Menu. Mis2.png|Missile Launcher Equipped View. Mis3.png|Missile Launcher Equipped. 2015-07-06 15.13.08.png|As Seen In-Game. Missile Launcher Gold2.jpg|Missile Launcher Skin In-Game. mlrocket2.JPG|A Rocket Of Missile Launcher. The Missile Launcher is a weapon that is available at level 13. It holds 4 rockets, which each rocket able to inflict extremely high damage. It is very accurate despite its stats, but has slow agility. Before the Respawnables 3.0.0 Update, it costs , which was a bit costly for some players. Strategies Being one of the first weapons unlocked able to deal extremely high damage, this deadly weapon quickly tears apart enemy players. However, it is an explosive weapon, so it is best not to engage enemies in close combat as you may get killed by your own weapon. It's range, although moderate, can be used to attain long range kills and just like any explosive weapon, multi kills. It's Accuracy stat may seem low but it actually has pinpoint crosshairs, and the missiles fly faster than its brother, the Bazooka, and boasts more rounds overall. Take care not to expel all the bullets, as the reloading time is extremely long (takes about 4 seconds), giving your opponents the chance to kill you. The Agility is also poor, so it is not recommended to chase faster enemies or scout. It is better at close range engagements, as the rockets explode on impact and the powerful splash alone can kill the enemy. A good tactic is to patrol the map, and after using all four rockets, retreat and hide to reload, then repeat the process. The weapon can be used effectively even when running around, as its capacity and powerful rockets can easily take out an entire group. This is a good weapon for low levels but once you have unlocked the Howitzer Gun, you should consider buying that as it is significantly better than the Missile Launcher. Overall, this unique weapon is easy to use and remains a threat to more powerful opponents. By utilizing its pin-point accuracy and it's four powerful rockets, it can take out even the heaviest enemy with ease. 'Hammer' The elite enemy Hammer uses the Missile Launcher as his signature weapon. He can be a hassle to fight, but drops good rewards if he is dealt the final blow by you. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Powerful weapon. A huge improvement over the Bazooka. *Decent ammo count (4 missiles). *Big explosion, powerful splash *Very accurate even when moving. *Good damage, but not enough for stronger enemies. *fast rate of fire for an explosive weapon. *Easy to use and master Disadvantages *Reload time is too long. *Low Agility. *Nearly obsolete to Anti-Explosive Pack,Red Hero Armor,Black Hero Armor. *The projectiles are quite slow. *Expensive for some players. *Unusable scope *Outclassed by Howitzer Gun. Guide This page has information on how to use this weapon efficiently. Video Trivia *It is part of the Juggernaut bundle. *Nowadays this weapon is extremely rare. **It was available for sale separately from the bundle, before the Respawnables 3.0.0 Update. Now, the only way to obtain it is through the bundle. * The Missile Launcher resembles the real world M202 FLASH/"Grim Reaper" * Even though the weapon's accuracy is listed as 1, it actually has pin-point accuracy, allowing the user to snipe enemies across the map. *During the Summer Camp event, the Missile Launcher was available as the last prize of Week 1, but has a new golden crusted skin. * Although it has a scope, it cannot be used. Same goes to the Chemrail and the Grenade Launcher. * This was the most used weapon in Summer Camp week 2 due to the fact that many have obtained the Missile Launcher from week 1 of the Summer Camp event. ** It was also used a lot in Summer Camp 2 but it wasn't used as frequent as before, due to better explosives like the Dragon's Breath Cannon and the Thumper being usable. * The Missile Launcher is used by the main character in the movie Commando, as in the picture above. See also * Hammer * Bazooka * Scoped Rocket Launcher * Rocket Guitar Case Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Gold Weapons